The present disclosure relates to circuit protection and in particular to intelligent circuit protection systems and methods.
It is known to employ circuit protection in electrical systems. Fuses for example open when a short circuit occurs or in cases in which an overload occurs for an extended period of time. When such situations occur, the fuse opens, removes power from the load, protecting the load. While the load is protected, it is rendered inoperable until the opened fuse is replaced. The inoperability of the load can lead to costly downtime, especially if other electrical devices, e.g., in a manufacturing facility, depend on the inoperable load. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to know when a particular load is about to produce an overload or other event that would cause the load to open prior to, e.g., just prior to, the actual opening of the fuse, so that the load can be replaced at a convenient time, prior to fuse opening event, which in all likelihood will occur at an inopportune time, e.g., when a manufacturing facility is in full production.
Circuit protection devices, such as fuses, like most other devices can wear out over time. Thus a fuse may open when it has weakened, perhaps even in a normal load condition, absent a fuse opening event. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to know when a particular circuit protection device is close or is likely close to the end of its effective operating life, so that the circuit protection device can be replaced at a convenient time, prior to the failure of the circuit protection device, which again may occur at an inopportune time.
As discussed above, when a circuit protection device fails, it is in many cases due to an underlying problem with the load that the circuit protection device is protecting. Simply replacing the circuit protection device may not solve the underlying problem. To solve the underlying problem, it may be useful to know why or how the circuit protection device failed, e.g., due to an overload situation or due to an overcurrent situation. Accordingly, a need also exists to provide a circuit protection device with diagnostic capability.